Master of Deception
by makacatori
Summary: HP X Naruto.YAOISasuNaru!Mpreg! NarutoSasukeNejiShikamaruInoLee are hired to be guards at Hogwarts, however not all are what it seems. Naruto’s lineage and destiny is intertwined with the ancient halls. HAITUS
1. Prologue

**Master of Deception** –makacatori

(Action/Adventure/Romance)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter they belong to respective authors. And, damn, you're lucky they do.

**Summary: **HP X Naruto Crossover. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Lee are hired to be guards at Hogwarts, however not all are what it seems. Naruto's lineage and destiny is intertwined with the ancient halls. The founding members all carrying a common gene and when Naruto walks the halls an incredible power is unleashed and the wizards and ninja world are in for a shock. YAOI (SasuNaru)

**Warning:** YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto- but I need to ease into it), cussing, violence, possible lemon, very possible pregnant Naruto (much later if used), Masked Naruto/Powerful Naruto/Smart Naruto, cutting and suicidal themes, A lot of out of character, Sakura bashing

**A/N:** I just wasn't satisfied with COIN. It was all disjointed and didn't have a definite plot. It also lacked originality, which I try my hardest to reach. However, I still have the old files in my computer, so if you want to read them write me a review.

**A/N:** U know I recently realized I'm a bit of a hypocrite. I mean I'm a totally a YAOI fan girl, yet I can't read Yuri. I just can't read it. I'm not against it or anything, I just can't read it. So I guess I can sympathize with guys who are totally weirded out by YAOI. I don't blame them, but I REFUSE TO BAD MOUTH any one's work. I mean it seriously takes guts to post their work here, especially if it's against the society norm! I hope people will see that in my work (My Mom freaked when she realized I was a YAOI fan girl… it's was quite comical). Well this is just a little wisdom imparted on you by little old me with the hopes you'll use it some how.

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto. You vote on the rest.

**Legend**

"Blah" – Speaking English

"_Blah"_ – Speaking Japanese

_Blah_ – Thinking

**Blah** – Naruto speaking to Kyuubi

"**Blah"** – Kyuubi speaking to Naruto

**_Blah_** – Kyuubi thinking

**Prologue:**

**----- Naruto's apartment 6 am -----**

Naruto sat before the mirror rocking back and forth, knees and arms clenched firmly to his chest. His hauntingly beautiful blue eyes, which held gold and green specks making them glow in an ethereal beauty, were filled with depression. His usually spiky hair fell in limps curls about his face, long eyelashes and full curvaceous cheery lips to make a model jealous radiated pain. Milky skin, a narrow slight effeminate build, a narrow oval face, high cheekbones finished his exotic beauty. However, Naruto was not drawn to the mirror like some self centered superficial star gazer, no he had just realized, tomorrow was the old man's death via the murderer Orochimaru. A single tear trickled down this sixteen year old beauty's face. _If only… If only_

Naruto's hand itched for his unhealthy habit. At the young age of eight Naruto had begun cutting himself regularly, but recently after Naruto had modified the seal so he could speak to Kyuubi without going to him. Kyuubi had refused to heal him. To Naruto's displeasure after several months of Kyuubi being able to witness the horrors in Naruto's life and learn the truth of his vessel, Kyuubi had become quite ironically… a mother hen.

"**Kit, Kit… You'd better hurry and put up that damn disguise of yours or you'll be late."** Kyuubi cajoled. **"Though, personally I wish you'd stop using the disguise. You know you're beautiful and you deserve much more than you have.**"

**Thank you Kyuubi, but beauty doesn't interest me like certain girls…**

_**I wasn't only speaking about his outward beauty… he has the most beautiful soul and heart I've ever seen or heard of. God why are humans so cruel.**_

Naruto quickly pulled on his baggy and padded orange suit, he wore to hide his body and with a small hybrid chakra/magic jutsu that blocked the Sharingan, he turned his skin a tanned color, made his hair spiky and his face chubby and rounder with prominent scars.

"**Naruto… when are you going to drop the act and tell them? It's unhealthy to keep all these secrets. Naruto every time you go on a mission, you're putting lives at stake because you're holding back."**

**Kyuubi you know perfectly well… I don't hold back all the time. And I was a dobe!**

"**Naruto, you baka, you were never a dobe, you're fucking teacher just never taught you anything and no one taught you to read. For crying out loud, you learned a Jounin level technique in four hours from the secret scroll and you couldn't read and no one taught you the basics of chakra. You defeated a prodigy ninja and brought him home. Then when I began to teach you to read and the jutsus I knew, you surpassed all my expectations and learned how to create new ninjutsus and genjutsus. Then you proceeded to developing your own chakra making a larger reserve."**

**I know Kyuubi… but that doesn't make me any less of a dobe.**

"**How so?"**

**You know.**

Naruto left his apartment for the Hokage's tower to receive the mission that he, Ino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke were to start on today. He still didn't know what it was about and neither did the team.

**----- The Hokage's Tower -----**

Over the years Naruto had managed to tone down his mask without arousing suspicions. The only people who knew of Naruto's true potential and strengths were Tsunade, the sadly departed third Hokage, Jiraiya and Naruto's ANBU superior. Naruto also had a nagging suspicion that Itachi knew as well, being that the man never directly attacked him.

Now you might be wondering whether Naruto had been ordered to maintain this façade and by this phrase, the answer is obviously a negative. Naruto chose to be the Naruto we know so well because of his insecurities and fears. Yes, Naruto was proud of his accomplishments, but he gave no inclination of wanting to speak of them to his older peers, and yes the Konoha eleven were ALL older than he. It was quite laughable that they overlooked his apparent age and judged by him by his failures. Yes, he had purposely failed the academy three times, so they assumed he was older than they. But in truth Naruto was two years younger. As they graduated the academy at age twelve, Naruto was only ten years old. He had entered the academy at age six instead of eight.

Naruto found it quite humorous that they mistook him for an older child, so he aged his genjutsu faster to follow this belief.

However, in a few moments Naruto's carefully constructed façade would be dismantled and his true nature and appearance would come into the light much to his dismay. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Right now Naruto has entered the Hokage's office being his loud boisterous self. Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Ino trailed after the boy.

**---- History Interlude ---- **

Sasuke Uchiha had been returned after his three year time period by Naruto and a masked ANBU. He immediately apologized for his crimes and promised his loyalty to Konoha. The council, to the dismay of Tsunade and the Konoha ten (Not including the horrendous fan girl Sakura), eagerly acquitted him of all charges and much to many of the ninja's outrage the council forced Tsunade to make Sasuke an ANBU captain. Of course for the past four years Sasuke struggled to regain everyone's trust and was slowly making progress.

However, to the council's horror Sasuke did not immediately settle down and produce innumerable children, but opted for bachelor hood. And though they constantly threw women at him they could not persuade him. They had even offered artificial insemination. Why reject such offer you might ask, well Sasuke's brain works in mysterious ways. Some were even questioning his sexual preference.

What was funny was that Sasuke was hell bent on spending time with the illusive Naruto and when they were around together, Sasuke was dangerously over protective. He treated Naruto like a fragile glass statue. No Sasuke was not attracted to Naruto for his looks (Not now at least. Think about the genjutsu), but he had become fascinated by the loud mouth. He had a suspicion that Naruto was not what he seemed, but Naruto always gave him the slip.

Now as to the rest of Konoha's rookies.

In the public's eyes Naruto had made Jounin, which shocked his peers. But they quickly congratulated him.

Kiba finally made Chuunin and married the now ravishing Hinata, who loved him dearly. Her crush on Naruto was a thing of the past. She also made Chuunin and soon replaced Sakura as Tsunade's prodigal student.

To the whole clan's surprise, Hinata's father won a case to make Neji his heir by adoption and removed Neji's curse seal. Neji proudly accepted and to make his new father proud worked like a mad man to reach unprecedented levels of power. Soon he was named a Sanin.

However, what made Neji mad was there was another that's power out shone his, but the council blatantly refused to take the strange ANBU in consideration for a second Sanin. The strange ANBU called Fire Fox had single handedly killed Orochimaru and Kabuto. Sasuke, the traitor who should have been sentenced to death in Neji's eyes was in consideration for the second Sanin position. The third remained unknown being that no one had reached a level of power to take a place along side of them.

Shino also made Jounin and was currently dating Chouji to many people's surprise. Chouji had opted to become an Academy teacher.

Ino, Ibiki's prodigy and soon replacement, was nicknamed Nightmare Mistress as she had the ability to shatter one's sanity by replaying their worst memories and sins in their minds. Making them bare witness to it all. She was dating Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had become Tsunade's political consultant and ambassador. His power was now on ANBU par. He didn't always rely solely on shadow jutsu though it was a main factor in his fighting skills. He had reached a higher chakra reserve and had an incredible endurance. He had grown even more intelligent with time, which was a once thought as an impossible accomplishment.

Sakura had returned to her fan girl ways when Sasuke returned. She had fixated on Sasuke and neglected her duties as a ninja. Tsunade stripped her of her rank and completely embarrassed her by placing her back in the academy for six months and then made her build her way back up to Chuunin rank. She became a laughing stock. However,oweverHoweHowever to many peoples' dismay took her anger out on Naruto. So to say the least at times it was a good thing that Sasuke had grown so protective of Naruto. After incurring Sasuke's wrath after a particularly violent attack on Naruto. Sakura had been avoiding Naruto like a plague. Neither she or Sasuke would speak of their confrontation, though Sakura stupidly clung to Sasuke in hopes of winning his affection.

Lee and Tenten had graduated to Jounin rank and were often paired with Naruto on missions, but still very little was seen of Naruto, not even at Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

**----- End of History Interlude -----**

Upon entering Naruto froze, "Hello Naruto-san. How have you been?" Said an elderly voice as Naruto's team members collided with his still back and fell to the floor pulling Naruto down with them. Naruto jumped up and edged nervously away from Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji and from the old man. Sasuke glared at the man, _why did this man make Naruto nervous. Something was off and what was this man speaking._

"_He's speaking English."_ Shikamaru answered their unasked question. Turning to the man Shikamaru said, "Seir, we do-n know—" He began, but to his shock was immediately interrupted by Naruto speaking in the same language as the strange man.

"Dumbledore-sama, I did not know you'd be here. Is there some reason you are?" Naruto said taking a quick peek at his friends, who were staring at him with their jaws open. Naruto hung his head in shame.

Dumbledore made a face and then to Naruto's peers surprise he began to speak in Japanese _"Naruto I believe it is impolite to speak in another tongue, when in front of others, who do not know it. Now I haven't seen you in ages and—"_

"Dumbledore-sama I'd rather speak in English." Naruto interrupted his eyes unconsciously flickering towards the other ninja's in the room. "And where is the Tsunade-sama?"

"_Still hiding are we Naruto, I though you'd out grown it. It's not healthy to bury your fears and dreams because you fear others." _The man said giving Naruto a loose hug as tears slipped down Naruto's cheeks. _"Tsunade gave me this to give to you and for your knowledge I have hired you and your companions for this mission. How long has it been since you went to your other home?"_ Dumbledore said noticing the shock on the other ninja's faces. Dumbledore held out a silver key to Naruto and as the other ninja watched in shock it flew out of Dumbledore's hand on translucent blue wings and tucked itself in Naruto's pocket. Naruto backed away and slumped against the wall crying.

"_What did you do!" _demanded Sasuke heatedly taking a menacing step towards Dumbledore.

Quicker than the eye or Sharingan could follow Naruto appeared between Dumbledore and Sasuke. Sasuke blinked and then his eyes bugged out. _So this is what Naruto was hiding. _

"_What does the key mean?"_ Demanded Neji.

"_It mean that I have been ordered to bare my secrets and take my place as Merlin's Heir."_ Naruto said quietly staring at the floor.

"_Merlin's heir?"_ Asked Sasuke lifting up Naruto's face to look in his blue eyes.

"_Yes,"_ Dumbledore answered, _"Like his mother Naruto carries the predominate genes of Merlin the founder of magic and his grandfather's genes carrier the four founding father of Hogwarts, the London school of witchcraft and wizardry. He's the first male born of the Merlin genetics in over a two millenniums. He's a very special boy."_

"_What do mean magic. Magic is all fairy tales!"_ Ino insisted.

"_Not in our dimension."_ Dumbledore said, _"Magic is as real as Chakra and chakra would be a fairy tale if known."_

"_Naruto doesn't look English._" Ino said.

Neji coughed,_ "Blues eyes and blond hair, though his coloring is a bit off."_

"_It's not,"_ Naruto said quietly, _"I'm wearing a hybrid magic, chakra genjutsu."_

"_What?!" _All the ninja exclaimed.

"_Why can't I see it!"_ Demanded Sasuke activating his Sharingan.

"_Magic and Chakra can't mix. People, who are born of a wizard or witch with a ninja, usual die at the age of three, but because I have now fully absorbed Kyuubi's chakra I am able to live. The Merlin line continues through me. I am the last living Merlin descendant, I have no family to speak of. My father was Yondaime if you're interested."_

"_Naruto…" _Sasuke whispered,_ "Please take off you genjutsu."_

"_Okay… "_ Naruto murmured. Sasuke release Naruto as a pressure built up around the orange clad boy. They all (even Dumbledore) cringed at monstrous intensity of power surround him. Naruto's image warped and began to fade. Moments later a teenager of seventeen stood before them. Tears filled his mesmerizing blue eyes with gold and green specks. His usually spiky hair fell in limps curls about his face, long eyelashes and full curvaceous cheery lips were turn downwards in fear and agony. Milky skin, narrow effeminate build, narrow oval face, high cheekbones looked silly in the horrendous padded orange suit.

"_Naruto, why are you crying you're beautiful."_ Sasuke whispered. Everyone was surprised, even Sasuke at his own words.

"_You don't hate me?"_ Naruto asked looking everywhere, but at Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Ino. Sasuke's gripped Naruto's face between his hands.

"_No as long as you tell us why?"_ Sasuke said surprising himself and others yet again.

Naruto stared into each other their eyes before tears once again fell from his eyes and he answered in a broken voice. _"I was scared, I was scared to be judged. I thought maybe if I pretended I didn't care what others thought of me it would be easier. It would be easier to pretend I was dumb and normal in everything, but after a while it I realized it only made things worse, but I couldn't stop because all of you expected it of me… and I didn't wasn't to loose you."_

Suddenly he felt five pairs of arms embrace him. _"Sorry Naruto."_ Each of them whispered in turn.

"_It's not your fault."_ Naruto said to each of them. Dumbledore cleared his throat and they all turned to him.

"_Naruto would you do the honors and help me place a permanent translation spell on them?" _Naruto nodded. Dumbledore pulled out his wand as Naruto explained. Shikamaru looked at Dumbledore's wand curiously.

"Dumbledore-sama, wouldn't magic be lethal on us."

Dumbledore chuckled. _"With the prolonged exposure to Naruto you've all gained a small measure of compatible magic and demonic chakra."_

"_You make him sound like a disease."_ Muttered Sasuke.

"_In some sense, I am. However, I'm most affected in the most bizarre ways."_

"_In what way?"_ Asked Ino curiously.

Naruto and Dumbledore chuckled. _"Naruto they're going to faint from this."_ Dumbledore proclaimed and Neji and Sasuke growled at the implication.

Naruto cleared his throat. _"I can't get anyone pregnant, but I can become pregnant even though I'm completely male, my body can accommodate."_

Naruto started crying from laughing so hard from seeing their reactions. Ino, Lee and Neji were mastering the goldfish jutsu; eyes bugged out and mouth moving wordlessly. Shikamaru looked startled. And now, Sasuke, was a surprise. Sasuke was staring rather hard at Naruto's abdomen and blushing furiously. _Oh dear me, Sasuke's thinking about children._ Naruto thought blushing furiously, glad that his hysterical laughter gave him a cover. _I knew he had to be gay, but the thing is. Does he love me? I guess we'll find out. He has been overly protective of me!_

"_Alright now for the spell."_ Instantly everyone sobered and lined up before Naruto and Dumbledore. One by one Naruto and Dumbledore cast the spell on them, but what was usually was Naruto did this wand less.

"Okay," Dumbledore began in English, which everyone now understood, "there are two parts to this mission. First you will be guarding Hogwarts, my school, which I am headmaster of and second you will be introducing the knowledge of the ninja world to the students. The wizard community needs this knowledge since Naruto was raised here in the ninja world, but now will be constantly trading back and forth between missions. Naruto will be finishing his advanced education with me. None, all of you, this includes Naruto, have never been to Hogwarts before so be constantly prepared for the unexpected and you'll survive."

"Do we have a portkey?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes." Said Dumbledore whipping out a moldy sandwich from seemingly nowhere. All the ninjas, but Naruto stared. "Okay everyone grab on." Confused they all grabbed the sandwich and were suddenly pulled in a soundless vortex.

Okay, done for now! Please review and vote on other pairings besides Sasuke/Naruto and also vote on MPreg.

Have a nice day or night,

-TK or makacatori


	2. Chapter 2

**Master of Deception** –makacatori

(Action/Adventure/Romance)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter they belong to respective authors. And, damn, you're lucky they do.

**Summary: **HP X Naruto Crossover. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino and Lee are hired to be guards at Hogwarts, however not all are what it seems. Naruto's lineage and destiny is intertwined with the ancient halls. The founding members all carrying a common gene and when Naruto walks the halls an incredible power is unleashed and the wizards and ninja world are in for a shock. YAOI (SasuNaru)

**Warning:** YAOI (Sasuke/Naruto- but I need to ease into it), cussing, violence, possible lemon, **pregnant Naruto (much later)**, Masked Naruto/Powerful Naruto/Smart Naruto, cutting and suicidal themes, A lot of out of character, Sakura bashing

**This chapter's WARNING**: A masturbation scene is clearly labeled by an Author's note, if you don't feel comfortable about reading it please look for my indication and skip it. Also this chapter is not checked for spelling and grammar by a beta so there will be mistakes. I'm still looking for a beta and hope to find one soon.

**Chapter Dedicated to Moonlight black rose** for his/her enthusiasm. And to **Darkneko666** for her help prereading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter both of you

**Pairings:** Sasuke/Naruto.

**Legend**

"Blah" – Speaking English

"_Blah"_ – Speaking Japanese

_Blah_ – Thinking

**Previously**

"_Do we have a portkey?" Asked Naruto._

"_Yes." Said Dumbledore whipping out a moldy sandwich from seemingly nowhere. All the ninjas, but Naruto stared. "Okay everyone grab on." Confused they all grabbed the sandwich and were suddenly pulled in a soundless vortex._

**Chapter Two**

**----- Hogwarts 9 pm – two days before school starts -----**

It had been two hours since they had arrived at Hogwarts, drained temporarily of chakra. Dumbledore immediately led them through a maze of hallways and moving stairs, which Sasuke really didn't want to think about at the moment. Finally they reached four lavishly decorated and rich bedrooms. Dumbledore split the boys up into pairs and sent Ino to her own bedroom. To Sasuke's horror he realized he had to sleep in a bed with his crush and not molest him in his sleep. Dumbledore winked at the impossibly paler Sasuke as he entered the room after Naruto.

(**A/N:** Following this there is an unintentional strip tease and umm… small masturbation scene in the next two paragraphs.… poor Sasuke, I'm making it hard for him to not just take Naruto right then and there)

Naruto quickly took off his orange jacket revealing an inviting expanse of pale smooth skin under a fishnet shirt. The moonlight coming from the rather large window made Naruto's skin glow. Sasuke's chest tightened at Naruto's beauty and he began to react else where as well. Sasuke watched in fascination and horror (horror what he had to sleep next to without fucking) as Naruto removed his fishnet shirt unveiling small pink nipples, he then pulled of the evil orange pants show off his long thin legs. Okay, now Sasuke was hard, so hard it hurt. Small taunt muscles showed under Naruto's skin. And Sasuke particularly noticed Naruto's small tight ass and flat smooth stomach.

"I need to use the bathroom." Sasuke muttered before opening a door and throwing himself in. It was a closet, a rather large closet. _Ah Shit._ Sasuke thought, unable to stop, he hastily unbuttoned his pants and withdrew his large throbbing member and began to stroke it. Naruto's ass came unbidden to his mind and be began to pump his manhood, then right before he came he imagined Naruto full with his child and he nearly screamed in pleasure at the image as his seed came all over, but luckily he bit his lip and uttered a muffled groan. And then said to himself half consciously "My child in Naruto." Outside of the door a small effeminate seventeen year old blond boy clad only in his boxers looked at the door surprised, his own member slightly aroused,_ he came thinking about me pregnant? That's a bit unusual, but what the hell the fact I can have kids is even stranger. I wonder what it would be like to have Sasuke child. _Naruto thought hand resting on his belly imagining it full with Sasuke's child. He rather liked that notion. Quietly and quickly Naruto made it to the bed and slipped under the covers and immediately fell asleep before Sasuke came out and found the real 'bathroom'.

(**A/N:** Okay, the lovely or evil, your point of view, scene is over and now onto some unintentionally cuddling.)

**------ Hogwarts 7 am ----- One day until school starts -----**

Naruto woke up as the sun reached his eyes. He tried to lift his arm up to shield himself, but found himself constraint. He opened his eyes quickly and to his shock with slightly hinted pleasure he found that Sasuke had securely imprisoned him with in his arms. One of Sasuke's muscular arms was wrapped around his chest and the other to his surprise and apprehension rested on Naruto's abdomen holding Naruto's ass to Sasuke's hips. Sasuke shifted in his sleep and nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck and stroked Naruto's belly unconsciously. "Mine, Naruto mine. Neji, you can't have Naruto. He's mine." Sasuke murmured in his sleep. _Possessive bastard_, Naruto thought and allowed himself to snuggle closer to Sasuke and his breathing slowed.

A few minutes later Naruto felt Sasuke tighten his hold on him and pulled him closer. Naruto felt something hard press into his thigh and Sasuke murmured "my baby, Naruto's baby. My seed in Naruto." _he really wants to be a daddy_, Naruto thought. And then quickly, while using the pretence of sleep to roll against Sasuke's arms, startling him awake. He did want to embarrass Sasuke more than he already was so he kept his breathing slow and even.

As Naruto 'slept' he felt Sasuke hastily released him and climbed out of bed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later Naruto was truly asleep and Sasuke returned wet from a shower. He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Naruto's soft curls from his face. _Naruto looked so angelic when he slept, _Sasuke thought, _not when he's… wait, I really don't know much about this real Naruto, but everything I learn about him makes me want him more and more, but_ …"I don't deserve you. I've hurt you so much." Sasuke whispered, Naruto stirred in his sleep and a small smile made it to his lips. "Sasuke." Naruto murmured. Sasuke leaned into kiss Naruto, but recoiled quickly. "No, Naruto I really don't deserve you. I'm tainted." A tear slipped down his cheek

Glancing at the clock, Sasuke wiped his eyes and then gentle shook Naruto awake. "Time to get up dobe." Naruto frowned slightly, but slowly opened his heart wrenching beautiful blue eyes.

"Hmm… Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Sasuke stiffened. "Five more minutes."

"No sleeping prince." Sasuke said and then regretted it immediately, but luckily Naruto must of missed it since he said.

"What?"

"No time to waste." Sasuke said quickly and then almost hit himself for not sounding stoic and cool.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke as if reading his mind, "I really like that you didn't say hn. It's really stupid, makes one think about your brain size." Sasuke looked shocked and Naruto giggled and then laughed out loud.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke said trying to sound angry.

Naruto threw himself on Sasuke, knock Sasuke over. Sasuke was acutely aware that what he desire to fill with his man hood and seed rest upon his stomach. "Gomen, gomen sorry Sasuke. You say something nice for once and then I start laughing. Gees I'm a fool, but truthfully I'd really like for you to just call me Naruto instead of dobe, baka Naruto would be fine too. As long as you say my name." Naruto smiled gently.

"Okay… Naruto." Sasuke liked saying the name, it felt good. Naruto walked over to the door, "Wait Naruto you're—" Naruto opened the door and squatted, He picked something up bending his knees and carried back into the room, shut the door with his foot. "What's that?" Sasuke asked eyeing the box in Naruto's arms suspiciously.

"Just wait and see." Naruto said taking it into the bathroom with him. Naruto locked the door and turned on the shower. Taking off his boxers he got in the warm spray, enjoying the feeling of it creating hot pathways down his firm body. He placed his hand on his flat firm stomach, imagining once again that Sasuke's child was growing within him. He imagined being filled to the brim with Sasuke's seed and then his belly slowly swelling. "What would Sasuke and my child look like…" he mused out loud, letting his imagination take him anywhere it pleased.

**----- ½ hour later -----**

Sasuke was pacing feeling like an anxious boy friend. _For gods sake I'm this worked up now? I wonder how worked up I'd be like if Naruto was giving birth to my child? Don't go there Sasuke you remember what happened last time you thought that._ Sasuke chided himself. Sasuke heard the shower go off nearly five minutes ago. Slowly the door began to open and the Naruto walked out wearing peculiar, yet alluring clothing. He was drop dead gorgeous.

Naruto wore first a pair of black pants embroidered with silver thread, small Konoha symbols gleamed proudly on each pant cuff. Then he wore a royal blue clingy silk T-shirt, his necklace hung inconspicuously underneath it and also fingerless black gloves adorned his hands. Over this he wore a glossy brilliant red silk long sleeved wizard's robe with a gold embossing of a strange set of symbols. One was obviously the Hogwarts logo, but entwined with it was a sword lodged in a stone and finally wrapped around all of this was the Kazama crest of a flowering tree.

Naruto wore half his curly hair in a ponytail and the other half hung around his face. He just seemed to shine with an ethereal light. A slight smile graced his luscious lips. Naruto's mouth moved, but Sasuke didn't hear any words. He was staring at the man he loved, the man he wanted to carry his children and raised them with him.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed his arm and began to drag him out into the hallway a frown of frustration on his face. Once in the hallway Sasuke immediately realized his problem as Neji's eyes widened and he murmured "Horny bastard." Under his breath. Sasuke quickly twisted his arm out of Naruto's grasp and yelled as he reentered the room.

"I'll meet you downstairs, I have to use the bathroom." Naruto fumed for a minute after the door slammed, but inside he was cheering at the effect his new look had on the stoic Uchiha. Suddenly a hand grabbed his elbow gently and he turned to look into Neji's hungry eyes.

"Let me assist you downstairs." Neji insisted.

"Thank you Neji, but it would give an impression that I was weak. So I can bring myself down on my own. Besides, Dumbledore gave me the directions." Naruto said politely. Neji reluctantly let go.

Naruto led the way to the great hall's doors where he was greeted by Dumbledore. "Naruto-san, today I will be introducing you to the teaching Staff and the prefects of every house." Sensing Naruto's unease Dumbledore continued, "Don't worry, I'll be by your side at all times. The Students won't arrive until tomorrow and you won't have to repeat this. Since that is the job of the prefects to inform the student body of such an event."

Naruto nodded slowly, Sasuke arrived then "Sorry." He murmured in Naruto ear.

"That's okay." Naruto answered in an equally hushed voice as the doors were thrown open by Dumbledore. Dumbledore strode in. Naruto followed his eyes focused solely on his Sensei's (Dumbledore's) back as whispers ran across the room. Naruto could make some out.

"Who are they?"

"They are wearing some funny clothes?"

"Isn't the boy with the blond hair beautiful?"

Naruto blushed crimson at the last. Sasuke moved unconsciously closer to Naruto and glowered at the student. The girl's face paled. Dumbledore led the way up to the dais and pulled out a chair for Naruto right next to him. Professor McGonagall looked around Professor Sprout and gasped in surprise. The entire teaching staff turned to look curiously at her, but before any could ask a question Dumbledore spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I present to you Naruto Kazama, the heir of Merlin, Kin of the founders of Hogwarts and son of Konoha's deceased ruler Arashi Kazama, guard and master of Kyuubi no Kitsune the greatest demon of legend. And my year long student." There was a long silence in which everyone froze.

The muggle born prefects looked confused. Hermione turned to Ron "Who is he exactly and why is everyone… so well shocked?"

"How can you not know him?" Asked Ron shrilly, "He's practically royalty."

"Royalty?" Asked Hermione refusing to acknowledge Ron's accidental ridicule.

"Yes, royalty. Merlin's heir is exactly what it sounds like. He carriers the genes of the founder of magic. He's the first male in a long line of females. He also carriers the genes of all four founders of Hogwarts. As to his father Kazama I have no idea, who he is as well as Konoha or that he guards a demon. But because he carries those powerful genetics he is expected to unleash and control the abyss. The very power that can mold spells and create new ones. He doesn't need a wand or incantations. I don't know what he gains from the founding fathers, but it must be brilliant. It's a great honor for Hogwarts to house him, especially for a year."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore continued, "I would also like to introduce you to Naruto's companions. They will along with Naruto guarding Hogwarts. As to how they are related to Naruto, I will tell you this simply. Naruto was raised in an alternative realm in which his father ruled a city for a short period of time. This group, including Naruto are trained as assassins. They would commonly be called ninjas, but they are not the kind of ninja's you would be familiar with. They possess a parallel to magic, called chakra, but as they can not perform magic, with the exception of Naruto, you can not perform chakra without casualties. So I recommend you do not attempt to learn chakra from them or you will die. Also because of their conditioning, do not challenge them or attempt to hurt them because they will kill you." All the students shivered unconsciously.

"Enough said about warnings, I must inform you that Naruto's companions will lead a nightly lesson about the ninja way and history. We are the first school to have the pleasure of housing them for a year. Now," Dumbledore gestured, "would you please introduce yourselves and speak a little about yourselves."

Naruto spoke then in his melodious and hypnotizing voice, "Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Lee, Shikamaru please state your names, age, ranks, a specialties and your blood limit. And if willing please perform a ninjutsu or taijutsu." The ninjas nodded and Neji spoke up.

"Neji Hyuga, twenty years old. Sanin, only second to the Hokage, the leader of our village. Heir to the Hyuga clan. I specialize in my blood limit, " Neji activated his blood limit, "My blood limit allows me to see chakra pathways and with my family style taijutsu or physical fighting, I can block off these chakra pathways leading to death or temporary lack of usable chakra. I can also see at 359 degrees at 800 meter radius." Neji bowed and backed away from the front of the dais as the Hogwarts students sat in a stunned silence.

Lee bounced to the front of the dais. "Lee Rock, twenty years old. Jounin second to ANBU, which is second to Sanin. I specialize in taijutsu. I can unlock several of the inner gates and I wear 500 pound weights." Lee said dropping on of his weight which clattered to the floor shaking the dais.

"Ino Yamanaka, nineteen years old. Special Jounin. I specialize in possessing other people's bodies and interrogation and torture methods. I'm nicknamed Nightmare mistress in the torture division." The blond girl said. She pushed Shikamaru to the front of dais.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru murmured, "I'm Shikamaru Nara, age nineteen. Jounin. I specialize in shadows. I can bind a person or choke a person with their own shadow. Recently I became an ambassador and assisted to our leader." Shikamaru yawned and sat down and leaned back against a disgruntled Neji's legs falling immediately asleep.

Ino piped up happy to brag about Shikamaru "He's a genius and strategist as well." The Hogwarts students looked dubious.

"Sasuke Uchiha, nineteen years old. ANBU captain. Sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre. I specialize in my blood limit," Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "my blood limit allows me to slow down everything in my perception, predict attacks, copy and immediately perform any technique used against me and cast an illusion that confused my enemy. I also specialize in fire based techniques." Sasuke nodded and took a step back.

With the grace of a cat, Naruto took the front of the dais and the center of attention, "Naruto Kazama, age seventeen. Possessing a second identity as ANBU captain, Fire Fox." The other ninjas looked surprised at Naruto. "Heir of Merlin, Kin of the founding fathers of Hogwarts, Son of Arashi Kazama the Yondaime. Guardian, master and prison of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the greatest of demons a nine-tailed-fox. I specialize in magic and chakra. In the field of chakra I'm a genjutsu or illusions master, a seals master and I excel at taijutsu or physical fighting, I also use a barbed chain in combat. I make my own ninjutsus or alter them. In the areas of spells I excel at transfiguration, potions, runes and care of magical creatures. My friends know me best for my mass doppelganger ninjutsu technique in which I can produce 1,000 temporary clones of myself. I'm also known for my summoning techniques. I can summon Gamabunta, the boss of toads, which takes a lot of control and chakra. As for a demonstration let me summon Gamakichi, Gamabuta's son."

His audience leaned forward in their seats as Naruto bit his thumb and his hand flew various symbols. He slammed his hand to the floor and there was poof of smoke. As the smoke cleared a larger than average toad in a blue jacket appeared. "Yo!" The toad called out making Naruto's audience gasp in surprise. "Hey Naruto did you need something?"

"Just a demonstration. I thought calling you would be better than calling the boss. Last time I called him out for something besides battle he wasn't too pleased. He destroyed half of Konoha's forest."

"What do expect of an angry 100 meter tall toad?" Bowing to his audience Gamakichi waved "Later folks." And disappeared in another puff of smoke. Naruto retook his seat and Dumbledore gestured to the five empty seats next Naruto for the other ninja's to sit in.

"Now are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked. Half of the hall raised their hands. Dumbledore called on Hermione.

"Sir, how can… Sir Kazama… perform Chakra and Magic if it is a potentially deadly combination?"

Naruto answered this smiling kindly at Hermione, "Everyone please just call me Naruto. And it is because of the Kyuubi's influence that I am able to survive. His demonic chakra mixed into my system forcefully blending magic and chakra."

"You say mixed? What do you mean by that?" Asked Professor Snape.

Naruto smiled gently, "My soul absorbed all of his chakra and obliterated his conscious. The fox is gone, only I remain."

"You must be very powerful!" Ron called out.

"In some aspects yes and some aspects no. In terms of raw power, yes I am quite powerful."

**------- Platform 9 3/4 ----- First Day of School -----**

The train pulled up in the station. The prefects got off the train in a flurry of excitement, each hoping to be the first to announce the new arrivals that were currently in an isolated area of the train awaiting Harry. Ron and Hermione ran over to Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, George and Fred. "So what was the meeting about was it—" Began Mr. Weasley before Ron interrupted.

"Dad he's going to be at Hogwarts and he's on the train right now!" Mr. Weasley looked frightened for a moment.

"No Sir, not Voldermort," Everyone flinched as Hermione said the name, "Naruto—"

"Naruto Kazama, heir of Merlin, kin of the founders of Hogwarts and lot of other things. Oh and he also brought his friends, who are magical ninjas!" Ron yelled out happily. All the magic born wizards and witches gasped in surprise before quickly pushing up to the train hoping to gain entrance. This of course was parents and students alike.

"Umm… bad move Ron." Hermione and Harry said immediately.

"But wait Harry you haven't heard the best part yet."

"What Ron?" Harry asked irritated by Ron's exuberance and to his lack of information on this Naruto. But still Harry was slightly excited.

"Harry, they're here to specifically guard you." Ron whispered. "Oh and they're waiting a train car for us. I got to ride all the way here sitting four seats away."

"What's he like?" Ginny asked.

"Well.." Ron began before Hermione interrupted pulling Ginny aside.

"He's hot, very hot, but I think he and one of the male ninjas, Sasuke Uchiha have crushes on each other. The Sasuke is cold really cold, but he can't keep his eyes off of Naruto and Naruto smiles ever time he notices Sasuke staring at him."

While Ginny and Hermione talked the Weasley enthusiastically informed Harry of every detail they could dredge up about Naruto, the heir of Merlin and the founding fathers. Suddenly everyone froze as a small compartment door opened and a black haired boy without pupils screamed "Ron Weasley I'm going to kill you!" Neji yelled, Ron gulped, "Never, ever give Naruto sugar again, he's like a monkey on speed."

"I have damn head ache already." Muttered Harry.

**The end for now! Hope you enjoyed…. Smile and cackle evilly. I love leaving it off like this.**

**-TK**


End file.
